Edge of Seventeen
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: OneShot written for JBNP Summer in La Push contest.  Innocence of First Love


**Edge of Seventeen **(with 3rd PPOV Narration)

**By:** **MmmPaul- **

**Beta-Feebes, who by the way is brilliant.**

**Summer in La Push One-Shot contest for JBNP**

**Rated-M**

**B/Q**

I have ignored pretty much everything, age, circumstance… ECT.

Leaving me with the Character names and some of the personality characteristics of S.M. gave them. All Human-No Vamps, No Wolves.

1st and 3rd PPOV

**Narrator 3****rd**** PPOV**

Charlie Swan Police Chief of the tiny town of Forks, Washington pulled into the driveway of his oldest friend, Billy Black. Billy Black is the Tribal Chief of the even smaller reservation of La Push, Washington, with his only daughter Bella.

She was a petite girl almost seventeen, pale with long mahogany colored hair and deep brown eyes; she was shy with passion she did not yet know she possessed.

Bella had made the trip from Phoenix where she lived with her mother the week before. She was just in time for Charlie to discover his already scheduled police training would interrupt her visit. This was her first trip to stay with Charlie in Washington in over three years.

Billy Black was going to watch over Chief Swan's daughter for the next six weeks. Billy had known Bella from the time she was born. He was for all intents and purposes her second father, or he had been until her mother fled to Arizona when she was a toddler. He still loved the girl as his own and had been just as saddened as Charlie when Bella decided three years ago to stop coming to Forks for her annual summer visits. Billy knew how much Charlie had looked forward to finally having Bella home, and how disappointed he was that he would miss nearly the entire time she would be here.

"Bella." Billy called from his front porch wearing the signature Black smile that lit up his face.

"Hi Billy." Bella replied with a slight blush to her cheeks and a shy smile.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman, Billy thought as he looked at the girl who stood next to his dearest friend. Billy almost laughed out loud at the thought of Charlie's only little girl spending the summer at the beach where the hormone riddled young men of La Push were sure to notice her.

Billy remembered like it was yesterday when his own daughters had been Bella's age, he had been sure either him or one of the twins would not survive the summer of seventeen as he liked to think of it.

"Come on old man, let's get this daughter of yours settled." Billy told Charlie as he wheeled himself back into the small red house.

Bella inhaled deeply, shocked at how much the old house still felt like home. Over her many summers visiting Charlie she had grown to know this house, love it's feeling of warmth and the love that seemingly rested in the walls.

"Bella you'll stay in the twins old room." Billy said to her as he made his way down the narrow hallway and opened the doorway to the small but comfortable room once shared by Rebekah and Rachel Black.

"Thank you Billy." Bella said quietly as she placed her bags on one of the twin beds against the wall.

"I'll be in the living room." Billy told Charlie as he made his way back into the cramped living room.

"Bells, I… uh I'll be home as soon as I can. Call me if you need anything." Charlie told Bella giving her an awkward hug.

Bella stayed in her borrowed room, hours after Charlie had gone. It wasn't until Jacob; Billy's son came in that she ventured out.

"Bells…" Jacob sang as he hauled Bella up into his arms and swung her around.

"You're still tiny." He chuckled.

"Only because you're a giant." Bella laughed.

Jacob and Bella had always been close, like brother and sister. He had harbored a crush on the petite brunette for a couple of years until he got himself a girlfriend last year.

The door swung open to reveal Jake's two best friends; you rarely saw one without the other two.

Embry Call was a good boy, the kind you hope your daughter brings home. Shy, sweet with good manners, Quil Ateara was the jokester, good with a pick up line and a devil come hither smirk. Both boys hid their pain; Embry not knowing whom his father was although it was widely rumored to be Joshua Uley. Quil suffered from the loss of his own father a year prior in a car wreck.

Billy watched Embry blush as Jake re-introduced him to Bella or Bells as Jake had called her from the time they were both in diapers. It was Quil's reaction to the brunette beauty that made Billy think; Charlie Swan just might come home to a different girl than the one he left. Quil took one look at Bella Swan and you would have thought that Cupid himself had shot him in the ass.

**Edge of Seventeen**

**B**

I woke up and could see through the window that it was still dark outside; I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater then creeped out of my room. I was surprised to see Billy awake, we said good morning and then I made my way to the beach.

I sat in the sand and watched the waves of First Beach. It reminded me of how much I had once loved to come here, I can't even remember why I stopped.

"Good Morning."

I didn't really remember Quil from the summers I used to spend here, but when I heard his husky voice and saw him as he walked towards me, I definitely remembered meeting him last night.

"Good Morning."

He didn't say anything as he sat down in the sand next to me, we quietly watched the waves break onto the shore.

"I forgot how beautiful it is here."

"Why did you stop coming?"

"I don't really remember." I answered honestly.

We sat quietly for a while and watched as the sun rose over the blue-green water. "I uh... better get back to Billy's." I told him

"I'll walk you back, maybe Jake will be up."

**N**

Billy hid his all-knowing smirk behind the Sunday paper when Quil walked inside after sunrise with Bella. He claimed to want to see if Jake was awake. Quil and Billy both knew Jake was still asleep and wouldn't wake until at least noon.

Bella made the three of them breakfast and even put a plate in the oven for when Jake woke up. Quil was quiet and reserved and Billy couldn't wait to call Quil's granddad and tell him about the new mute and awkward Quil.

Billy suggested that Quil show Bella around the reservation since Jake was still asleep. He nearly choked on his laughter at Quil, who normally smirked and joked, finally managed a stuttered invitation to Bella.

When the two left, Billy grabbed the phone and filled the Senior Ateara in on La Push's latest gossip.

**B**

"So uh… what would you like to do?" Quil asked.

"Can we go to the tide pools? My dad used to take me."

"Sure."

We hiked, or Quil hiked and I tripped… a lot, up the path and down the beach to the tide pools that existed just inside the trees.

They were just as fascinating and beautiful as I remembered. The eels swam in a circle, their long slithery bodies so fluid in the water, starfish stuck to the sides and tiny fish darted here and there. It mesmerized me.

"You really like these huh?" Quil asked as he watched me.

"Yeah, it's like nothing can touch them, they're in their own little world."

"I live here and I never come here, I don't know why." Quil said as he looked into the pools.

"What's Phoenix like?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Hot. Everything is brown, every shade of warmth, the desert… the mountains…

it all makes you feel warm, almost like you can smell the sun."

"I've never heard anything described that way before."

**N**

Bella and Quil watched the sunrise together every morning that first week of summer. The time they spent together as they waited for Jake to wake up was getting longer and longer as the days passed.

Billy could see the changes in Quil, he and Quil Sr. talked about it daily. They really were like old women who gossiped over a game of bridge or in their case a six-pack of Rainier beer and chilidogs. Quil was still himself but time spent with Bella brought out something no one had seen in him before. He was reflective and grounded. Jake and Embry just thought he had turned into a pussy.

**B**

Over the last week Quil and I had watched the sunrise and explored around the reservation. I liked the time I spent with him. At first he was quiet, but as the days passed he started to joke and became playful. I had never met anyone like him before.

We walked along the beach and talked about everything and nothing when Quil stopped and looked at me. "Bella, would you go to the movies with me tonight?"

"I have to ask Billy if I can."

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." I told him. I smiled when I saw his goofy grin.

Later that evening as I stood in front of the mirror I really wished I had taken my mom up on the summer wardrobe she offered to buy me. _Really, why didn't I pack anything other than lumberjack clothes_, I wondered as I stared at myself.

In the end I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black flats, and a white and black checked flannel. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and swiped on a coat of mascara and a sheer lip-gloss. I would just have to hope Quil dug the lady-lumberjack look.

I heard the knock on the door and made my way to the living room as Jake and Embry practically sprinted to see who could get there first.

"Quil don't you look handsome." Jake laughed.

"I was going to say hot." Embry piped in and added a whistle.

"Why thank you boys I'm flattered but I uh… I don't swing that way." Quil snapped back as he pushed his way into the room.

_Embry was right he did look hot_ I thought as he came into view.

"Now Quil have Bella home at 11:00, not a minute later, I'd hate to have to bend you over my knee." Jake teased as he cracked himself and Embry up. I think I even saw Billy laugh.

We could still hear the laughter as we walked out of the house.

"You look really pretty." Quil offered as he opened the car door for me.

I blushed, "Thank you, you look good too."

We talked and laughed on the ride to Port Angeles; he told me a lot about the things he did with Jake and Embry.

We stood in line to get our tickets and Quil put his hand on the small of my back whenever the line moved forward. Every time I felt his hand on me, the butterflies in my stomach would start to fly.

We got our tickets, a huge bucket of popcorn and a gallon-sized soda and headed into the movie.

What I watched of the movie was good, but I didn't see much. I had to remind myself to breathe as first our fingers touched and then again when Quil laced our hands together. I couldn't help but wonder if Quil would kiss me at the end of the night or not.

The drive back was quiet but it didn't feel awkward it was nice; we didn't have to fill space with anything.

Quil pulled into Billy's driveway and walked me to the door. "I had a good time, I'm glad you said yes." Quil said, as he stood in front of me.

"I'm glad I did too. I had fun."

"I guess I'll uh… see you in the morning." He stuttered and pulled me into a hug… a quick hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." I replied disappointed that he didn't try to kiss me.

Jake still sat on the couch when I walked through the door. "Well you made it by curfew so I guess you're not grounded." He laughed and Embry snickered beside him.

"Ha-Ha."

"So did he slip you some tongue?" Jake asked cracking up as the words fell from his mouth.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." I told the idiots before I walked into my room to grab my pajamas and the toiletry bag. I could still feel the heat from my blush.

The hot water felt good on my skin as I quickly washed. I let my mind wonder. I thought about Quil much more than I wanted to admit, there was just something about him. He was funny but quiet and thoughtful too, even shy at times.

I stayed in the shower until the hot water was almost gone, then I climbed out and dried off. I threw my pj's on, brushed my hair and then my teeth before I headed to bed. Too keyed up to sleep I pulled out my worn copy of Pride & Prejudice. I started to read, I hoped it would lull me to sleep. It didn't.

My mind would drift to Quil and I wondered why he didn't kiss me, was it because he didn't want to or maybe he thought I wouldn't want to kiss him. I was going to drive myself crazy; I had read the same stupid sentence over and over. I finally threw my book on the floor.

I glanced at my cell phone to see the time; I had obsessed over my non-kiss for over two hours. Ugh! I grabbed my pillow, put it over my head, and begged for sleep to find me.

I was just about to get up when I heard something tap the window. I almost shrieked, but then I heard it again and again. I looked up and saw Quil, he stood there with a sheepish look on his face.

"I like you, a lot." He blurted out. He barely waited for me to open the window all the way up.

"I like you a lot too." I told him. I felt my traitorous blush heat my face.

"I uh… forgot something earlier." He said as he leaned into the window, he cupped my face and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, neither of our mouths parted but it lingered and made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said with a smile as he disappeared into the night.

**N**

All of La Push was abuzz with news of Quil Ateara and Bella Swan though neither had admitted to there even being a Quil and Bella. As the weeks passed, their mornings at the beach, turned into afternoons at the beach, then all day at the beach.

Charlie had not taken the news well, but Billy assured him he was keeping a watchful eye on the situation. Charlie thought of ways to dispose of Quil if need be.

Jake and Embry had been trying to get Quil to fess up; but he kept quiet, he really didn't know what to tell his friends and he wasn't the kiss and tell type.

Bella consumed him; all his thoughts were of her. His wants, his dreams, every moment he was awake and now even while he was asleep, his every thought was centered around the girl with the big brown eyes.

Billy Black knew the end of summer was going to be hard on both Quil and Bella. He wondered how it would all play out. Billy decided that if he knew anything, and yes, **he** knew everything… Quil Ateara and Bella Swan were twitterpated.

**B**

Quil and I sat in our usual spot, the sky pink as the sun rose; Quil's arms wrapped around me, my back against his chest as we watched the waves roll in with the morning tide. It was beautiful.

"We only have two weeks left." Quil said against my neck.

"I know, but I'll only be at Charlie's house, so technically we have four weeks until I leave." I told him. I could already feel the tears threaten and that was only at the thought of having to return to Phoenix.

"I'll still see you after your dad gets back, right?"

"Yes." I reassured him.

We walked back to the little red house hand in hand but then we separated as we made our way up the steps.

We watched TV with Billy for a while until Jake woke up. Then Quil and Jake went out to the garage. Billy's eyes met mine and he grinned. Not just any grin, but that grin that says he knows what you're up to.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering how your summer is going?" He asked, he could barely contain his laugh.

"It's good."

What could I say? I wasn't Quil's girlfriend, was I? We had never talked about what we were to each other, and I didn't want to bring it up and ruin our time together 'talking.' I knew how I felt, though I hadn't told him, how could I? Again, I wasn't his girlfriend. He'd never specifically asked me to be.

I made some sandwiches to take to the garage. I knew Jake, Embry, and Quil had all worked together on Jessica Rabbit (Jake's car) and would be hungry. Plus I honestly needed something to distract me from the path my thoughts had took.

I walked to the garage and tried not to fall or trip when I over heard the guys as they talked. I shouldn't have listened but when I heard my name, I couldn't help it.

"Come on tell us, what's up with you and Bella?" Embry asked.

"She's nice."

_Great just how every girl wants to be described_ I cringed at the thought.

"Nice? You spend all day, every day, with her... all you can say is she's nice?" Jake snarled.

"What, is it a summer fling?" Embry wanted to know.

_Please, please say no… anything but yes. This is why you are not supposed to eavesdrop_, I decided as I held my breath. I waited to hear Quil's answer.

"It's not like that." Quil insisted.

_Great, I'm not even a fling, so... what the hell am I?_ I wondered as I started to walk towards the garage again, afraid to listen anymore.

"How is it then?" Jake questioned.

"Jake man, knock it off with the interrogation."

"No! She's like my sister I don't want to see her get hurt." Jake explained.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I love her." Quil confessed as I stepped through the garage door.

"**WHAT**?" I yelled, I dropped the plate of sandwiches.

All three of their heads snapped to see me where I remained in the doorway. Quil walked to me, slowly. His eyes studied me like he wanted to read the expression on my face. I'm sure I looked like I had just stuck my finger in a light socket.

"Bella…I uh… well, I love you." He murmured, as he stood in front of me. He was almost close enough to feel the heat from his body. "I was going to tell you… just not in the garage, and not with Jake and Embry, but it's true, I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too." I told him, and I tried not to cry.

Quil took the last step, he wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into a kiss.

Our mouths parted and he tangled his smooth honey flavored tongue with mine.

**N**

Jake and Embry made their way inside the house. They both looked a little dazed and not quite sure what to think.

"What's wrong boys?" Billy Black asked as they sat down.

"Quil… I didn't see it coming." Jake answered, he shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, Quil's the guy who uses cheesy pickup lines and cracks inappropriate jokes at the most inappropriate times. He's not the guy who falls in love." Said Embry with a total air of disbelief.

Billy Black just shook his head and grinned; he had spotted it from a mile away. He had known what was going to happen from the second he saw Quil Ateara lay his eyes on Bella Swan. He had witnessed it first hand when young Quil showed up that very first morning just after sunrise. Billy Black had seen it; he recognized the look a person had when they met their first love. After all, he had worn the same look on his face when he met his Sarah.

Yep, Billy Black had seen it coming.

The warm months of summer ended and with it came Bella and Quil's tearful goodbye at the airport. Charlie Swan watched as his daughter clung to Quil while she waited for her flight. All the while he continued to narrow down the best place to bury a body in Forks.

The months that lead up to Bella's first Christmas in Forks, were long. Bella and Quil spent endless hours on the phone.

Bella decided during Christmas break that Forks felt more like home than Phoenix. To Charlie's delight she asked to move in with him. Of course, it had nothing at all to do with Quil Ateara, nope nothing at all.

Jake, Quil and Embry all sat in the sand on First Beach. It was the first official day of summer and it had been much warmer than normal. The three friends had been talking. Long after Quil had left, Jake and Embry still sat there, speechless. Their heads were hung and they looked to be in shock. Occasionally one of them would shake their head like they were in denial.

Jake and Embry didn't see it coming; not that day in the garage, three years ago, and certainly not tonight. But they weren't as knowledgeable about these things as Billy Black was, and **he** had seen it.

"You said you were keeping an eye on the situation," grumbled Charlie from the couch in the Black's living room. He'd shown up unannounced an hour ago, he had brought a twelve-pack of Rainier.

"I watched it all," explained Billy. He sat there and laughed at his friend's baffled expression. Charlie Swan had just given his blessing, however reluctantly, for Quil Ateara to ask Bella Swan to marry him.


End file.
